


Fish Nut

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The mergays have some good times with great oldies (oldies not included)





	Fish Nut

Michael sat at the head of Jeremy's bed, the aforementioned boy in his lap. “Good thing we have legs again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy answered, “I was starting to think we might have been stuck like that.” He lay his head back into Michael’s chest. 

Michael nodded. “So, this is a weird thing to have to discuss,” he pointed out. “We're fish people forever now?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I can’t help but feel responsible for your fishiness.”

“I mean, you _did_ Shrek me, but I can't say I didn't want it.”

“You wanted me to turn you into a mermaid?”

“Mayhaps. I literally asked you about it, remember?”

“You’re right.”

“And now here we are, Shreked in Miami in the year of our Lord Twenty Gay-teen.”

“Mike, I feel ashamed I understood all of that.”

Michael laughed, leaning down to kiss Jeremy's cheek. “That's just how it be in this bitch of a world.”

“At least I can kiss you now,” Jeremy muttered, smiling. “What are we gonna do about this though?”

Michael hummed. “Make out a bunch?”

“I meant the fish thing, but you’re so right.” Jeremy kissed his cheek. 

Michael grinned, leaning down to capture Jeremy's lips properly.

Jeremy more than happily returned his kiss. Then a thought crossed his mind and he pulled away. “We have school tomorrow.”

“Boo.”

“I don’t think we can avoid water.”

Michael frowned. “We can't?”

“Not for long!”

“How often do we get wet at school?”

“I’m on the swim team.”

“Oh fuck, so am I.” Michael blinked, seemingly dumbfounded.

“Do you get it now, Michael?” Jeremy nearly snapped. 

Michael frowned. “Well, what the fuck, we can't just quit!”

“I know! And I also know the coach isn’t gonna let us skip out on practice! We’re the best on the team!” Jeremy groaned in frustration. 

Michael sighed heavily, sinking down into the mattress. “You know I only joined for you, right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The swim team. I joined for you.”

“Why would you do that?” Jeremy stared at him. 

Michaels eyebrows shot up. “Pretty sure we’ve been over this, Jere. Giant crush ringing any bells?”

“I thought you loved swimming!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“I love anything that I do with you.”

“Mike, that’s like 80% romantic and 20% bad life decisions.”

Michael shrugged. “I turned out to be pretty good at it, anyway, so it's fine.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael grinned, stealing another kiss. “I am lucky, yeah.”

“Sorry it came out when I thought you were dead, but I love you.” Jeremy’s smile widened. 

Michael's heart fluttered as he grinned. “I love you too, Jere.”

“Wow,” Jeremy breathed. “I love my gay fish boyfriend.”

Michael laughed, rolling his eyes. “Your gay fish boyfriend is only like this because of you, nerd.”

“And we don't even know why _I’m_ like this. So that's cool I guess. I just really don't want to go to school tomorrow.” Jeremy sighed. 

Michael sighed. “Me neither.”

“This is a lot.”

“It is.”

“I really just wanna kiss you underwater now.”

Michael nodded. “Me too, actually.”

“But we _just_ dried off,” Jeremy lamented. “Whatever shall we do?”

Michael hummed. “Sit in the shower like dorks?”

“Wouldn't that be cramped?”

Michael shrugged. “We can examine each other's fish tails. Count the scales.”

“That's really fucking gay my friend.”

“Counting is gay?”

“Everything's gay with us.”

“You're so fucking right. I do kinda want to look at your tail though. Not to be weird or anything. I’m just curious.”

“Dude, that's not weird at all.”

Michael hummed. “You wouldn't let me touch it last time.”

“I didn't know what the fuck was happening!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

Michael paused. “Can I touch it next time?”

“If you want to, Mike.”

“Is this weird? Like, is it gay to ask to touch your boyfriend's tail?”

“I think the tail part is weird in itself.”

Michael shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. At least I'm not asking to see your scaly retractable dick, right?”

“Shit,” Jeremy murmured. “What if it comes out?!”

“Then put it back!”

“How?!”

“Retract that bitch!”

“ _How?!_ ”

“How should I know?!”

“I’m getting sweaty!”

Michael lightly punched Jeremy's arm. “Stop thinking about fish dick!”

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy yelled. 

Michael snorted, kissing Jeremy's cheek. “Horny bitch.”

“Just confused at the moment, really.”

“Sexually?”

“In every way, so yeah, that includes sexually.” Jeremy shrugged. 

Michael smiled crookedly. “Hey, Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you a whole lot.”

“Oh hey me too! That’s why we’re kissing and shit!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael grinned back, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. “Isn't that amazing?!”

“It’s a miracle! Also we’re mermaids.” 

Michael nodded. “Let's go sit in the shower fully dressed and get used to being half fish.”

“I think that’ll kinda ruin our pants though,” Jeremy pointed out. 

Michael paused. “Do the tails eat pants?”

“They ate mine.”

“Damn.”

“Strip for me, Mike,” Jeremy joked. 

“Maybe I will, Jerm. Don't tempt me.”

“Save it for another day, buddy.”

Michael snorted. “For real though, I really want to do something.”

“Let’s go jump back into the pond!”

Michael perked up. “Can we?”

“Fine by me!” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael bounced in place. “Water tag!”

“I dunno if the pond is big enough for one of our famous games of water tag,” Jeremy speculated. 

“We can try.”

“I’m down if you are.” 

Michael was on his feet in a second, pulling Jeremy up with him. “We need towels!”

“We really do,” Jeremy agreed. “Let’s get six to be sure. I think six is enough. Am I just paranoid?”

“Bring six.”

“I’ll bring six!”

Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy happily. “This will be fun!”

Jeremy nodded. “Even if it’s a freak circumstance we’re still not sure the origins of.”

“Ignore that part.”

“Okay!”

Michael tugged Jeremy's hand. “Water make out sessions!”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Jeremy grinned, getting up. “Maybe we can go to that private beach sometime soon, you know? The one by the highway?”

“Yeah! Ocean kisses!”

“That would be rad!”

Michael nodded as he grabbed a bunch of towels from the rack in Jeremy's bathroom. 

“You think we can talk to fish like Ariel?” Jeremy pondered as they ran outside once again. 

Michael jolted. “Holy shit, that would be amazing!”

“It really would!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael tossed the towels onto the pier. “Strip for me, sweet Jeremiah.”

Jeremy blushed a deep hue. “What?!”

Michael laughed, turning away. “We don't want our clothes to get eaten, remember?”

“Right,” Jeremy muttered as he remembered. “I’ll do it if you don’t look.”

“That's why I'm facing the other direction, sweet stuff.”

“Just making sure!”

Michael smiled to himself. “Tell me when you're done. Or, y'know, jump in the water.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Jeremy had already gotten his pants off. 

Michael fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, doing his best not to look.

Jeremy finally got his shirt off, but removed his boxers quickly, immediately belly flopping into the water. 

Michael winced at the sound, turning around to crouch down and smile at Jeremy as he resurfaced. “Ouch. That sounded painful.”

“It was,” Jeremy said, voice strained. 

Michael laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Belly flops aren’t good if your whole dick is out, dude.”

Michael laughed again, louder this time. “Oh my god, Jeremy, I– why did you even try it to begin with?!”

“I thought it would sound cool!” Jeremy argued. 

Michael rolled his eyes, still giggling. “Go underwater and turn around so I can get naked. No peeking!”

“You were supposed to do it at the same time as me!”

Michael blinked. “That seems more risky.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Shut up and turn around.”

“Fine.” Jeremy spun around in a huff. 

Michael quickly stripped, hopping into the water behind Jeremy.

“Finally. Now can we take advantage of this collective acid trip?” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael grinned, lightly brushing Jeremy's side with his tail. “Fuck yes.”

“This is so fucking weird,” Jeremy laughed. 

Michael nodded in agreement. “I love you! I can say that now! Because we have fish tails! What the fuck!”

Jeremy laughed again. “I love you too.”

Michael bumped Jeremy's side again. “Catch me?”

“Catch you?”

Michael grinned, swimming away. “Catch me.”

“Oh, like that!” Jeremy dove underwater after him. 

Michael laughed, hurrying away. 

Jeremy soon remembered how dirty the pond water was, but didn’t let up on being right behind Michael. 

Michael occasionally slowed down to glance back at Jeremy, often waving his tail or making a mocking face to tease him. 

Jeremy sped up, Michael’s teasing giving him new motivation to catch him. He wanted to kiss the silly grin off his face. 

Michael didn't put much effort into trying to keep ahead, eventually allowing Jeremy to catch him, laughing happily.

Jeremy threw his arms around Michael. “I got you!”

Michael spun around to face him, hands dropping down to his waist. He grinned. “You got me.”

“You’re really pretty underwater,” Jeremy blurted. “N-Not that it’s the only place you’re pretty! It’s a different pretty!”

Michael grinned, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's cheek. “You're really pretty too.”

Jeremy felt a soft smile form on his face. “Didn’t you wanna touch it? Uh, the...tail?” 

Michael blushed. “You don't have to make it sound like you're getting your dick out!”

“You can’t judge me if that happens too! I don’t know how those things work!”

Michael paused. “Do we have fish nut now?”

“What does that _mean_?”

“Like instead of people nut. Fish nut.”

“Why would I ever want to think about that, Michael?”

“It's an important question. Remember those videos we watched? Where they like.. just squeezed the eggs and nut out of the fish? What if–” he wasn't sure he wanted to finish that statement.

“We’re not _fish_ , Mike!” Jeremy shrieked. 

“We're kinda fish! In a way!”

“No.”

“I'm just saying, what if we could like… squeeze–”

“Get out of my pond.”

“No, no, hear me out here-”

“I’m not listening to you talk about that!”

Michael laughed, his hands running up Jeremy's sides. “Sorry.”

“I can’t believe you even thought about that.”

Michael shrugged. His fingers grazed over the scales on Jeremy's hips. “Scales are weirdly soft.”

“Ew,” Jeremy laughed. “I think they just feel weird.”

Michael shrugged, pulling Jeremy closer. “I kinda like it. Feels kinda like Rich's pet snake, but bigger and wetter.”

“Gross, I hate that snake.” Jeremy pouted. “People with pet snakes need to stop.” 

“How dare you, I love them!”

“You need to stop.”

“Don't be rude to the babies.”

“Stop being rude to _me_.”

Michael gasped dramatically, the action not quite having the same effect when they were still underwater. “Why, I would never!”

“You are! Now!” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Michael put a hand to his heart. “You wound me, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir unless you want the damn fish nut.”

Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, weirdo.” Jeremy poked Michael’s nose.


End file.
